Endless dream
by Chittsu
Summary: What if you could see past, present and future in your dreams? What would you do to save someone who is dear to you? After loosing some dear in Soul Society, Riva Ukitake starts having more and more strange dreams about people she never met. Dreams were dreams until she met humans from her dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_The world alway__s changes._

_It always changes its shape to something new._

_We life powerless life waiting for strength to protect people we love._

_If I can't protect them by reaching out.. I wish to have power to do that_

* * *

It was peaceful day in Soul Society, for now.. Young girl was running down in old Japanese style building.

"Have you seen Ukitake-san? I could not find him in his room or cabinet…" she asked one boy around her age.

He thought for a few seconds and later answered smiling.

"I think I have seen him going to meet Kuchiki Rukia. She is leaving on a solo mission to human world today."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed slightly and started running again already feeling familiar reatsu.

White haired girl already saw man with white captain robes of 13th squard walking.

"Ukitake-san!" she yelled not to loud, but enough for him to hear her.

He turned around confused, but in a few moments smiled again after seeing girl.

"Riva-chan. It's good to see you. How is your work at 6th division?"

"Same as usual. Captain Kuchiki-san ignores everyone and hates when someone breaks rules. Few times had to do most dirty work when broke rules by mistake. It was horrible."

Ukitake started laughing out loud after hearing her complaining.

"I know he is hard to get along with, but he is good man."

"After 40 years working under him I still can't believe in that" she stopped suddenly remembering something.

"Ukitake-san! How are you feeling? Are you sick? Can you stay out of bed? Did doctor allow you?!" she assailed him with questions.

"Calm down Riva-chan I am perfectly fine." She smiled watching at scared girl "And you should start calling me Jyuushiro. You making me feel old when you call me by my last name. You are my sister now"

She looked down for a moment

"I'll try to Ukitake-san, but I just… can't. I feel so in debt to you for saving me all those years back. I don't know how to show my gratitude."

He placed big hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She tried to shake interloper and finally looked at Ukitake smiling face.

"Just take your time and call me by my first name when you feel like it. Now we should go before we will miss Rukia's leaving"

She nodded and followed right after her brother. They heard voices inside one room and recognized voices they searched for.

"…Just a stationed mission to the human world! Remember, a long time ago, when you first joined our division, you went as my support! It's that thing!" yelled really loud and friendly voice

"…um…"

"See, she doesn't remember!" yelled another loud male voice

"It's gone from her brain before it was such a bad memory! Right Kuchiki?!"

"aaaaah!? Shut up! Just go bury yourself in the yard!"

They were yelling. Riva looked at her brother and he was smiling, then started talking then they were almost at the door

"..The stationed area is a radius of 1 reiri from center of a town called Karakurachou. With your skills it shouldn't be a difficult mission." He smiled already showing up at the doorway.

"Yes, with Kuchiki skills it should be easy. She is not weak like me~" Riva sing-sang last part in mocking voice.

They all froze on the spot and wide eyes looked at us when we waved hands at them.

"Captain Ukitake! Riva-san" yelled black haired girl

"Ca… ca… captain!" lamely yelled black haired man

"you should be lying down!" yelled small boy panicking at his captain

"I am feeling perfectly fine, besides I have Riva-chan with me. If I collapse near her she won't let me out from my room ever again" he joked around teasing small girl besides him. "And I could not miss Kuchiki's first mission, and I thought she might be a little worries, so I came to see her off"

Girl bowed fast yelling 'thank you very much' he just laughed it off

"Have you told Byakuya?" Ukitake asked again.

"Oh! Yes, not yet… ah… um.." Rukia did not know what to answer to the question and stayed quiet for a bit and later started talking again, but with sadness in her voice. "Captain Kuchiki would probably say… 'don't come reporting to me over something like this'… So I thought about leaving without reporting to him"

"I see." Said Ukitake quietly thinking about something.

"He sounds like a bad brother to me if he really says that to you. Oops…" Said Riva without thinking and everyone brust out laughing cause she said something without thinking once again.

He squad in front of girl.

"all right. If that's what you thing, then it's okay. I'll tell Byakuya myself. So don't worry and just go!" He said showing his radiant smile again.

They all smiled at her

"if he will say something I will protect you from the evil captain of mine!" said Riva pretending to be knight.

"haha Riva-chan you afraid of him too" Laughed Ukitake at her

"n… noo… I'm not" She tried to hide her embarrassment.

They all teased her about how she ran back to them when something bad happened.

"Rukia-san needs to go now. We don't want her to be late for her mission" Silver haired girl tried to change subject stomping out of room.

They all followed her still giggling behind her.

"I can hear you guys!"

They walked like that until only Rukia and Riva was left. Ukitake and his two officers went back to work. Girls walked in comfortable silence until they reached big shining gate.

"Promise me to be back" Said Riva quietly

"I will."

"Promise me you will be back alive"

"Don't worry. I will not leave you alone like him."

Silver haired girl just nodded and stood there

"Take care of yourself"

"You too, Riva. See you in a month" she smiled warmly and went through gates disappearing from Riva's sight.

* * *

_Hello everyone. It's my first time writting story so I kinda scared people won't like it haha I got this idea when I was rereading bleach for the... 5th time I think. And I really want to apoligize for grammar and stylistics mistakes... English is not my native language and I tried to write the best I could._

_____I do not own Bleach, nor its character. It belongs to ____Tite Kubo_. I own only. Riva Ukitake.

_Hope you liked it!_

_Chittsu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_'I saved him because I wanted to save him! Is that wrong?'_

_…_

_'Are you interested in my personal life?' mocked black haired girl_

_'I… I'm not interested in that !' yelled back at her orange haired boy._

_…_

_'brother… goodbye' said an orange haired girl to the hallow like creature._

_…_

_'tomorrow is the day my mom died. No. that's not it. In truth, that wasn't just the day she died. It's the day she was murdered.'_

_…_

_'this is my fight'_

_…_

_'…for being able to survive… Ichigo.. Thank you…'_

_…_

_'You call yourself shinigami?'_

_…_

_Hallows spread all around city attacking people around. Huge guy with curly hair on his face, girl with short dark hair and orange hair, boy with quincy powers and another with shinigami powers fighting hallows all around the unknown city._

_Two boys stood in a crowd of hollows until sky got torn apart by menos grante._

_In the end orange haired boy reflected attack which struck menos grante and cursed him to leave human world._

_…_

_someone was holding Rukia's profile_

_'if you can't capture her, kill her.'_

"Oi Riva!"

Girl woke up on the ground panting after seeing strange dream. Boy next to her was watching her strangely,

'It happens more and more recently' thought girl still sitting on the ground 'I should say Ukitake-san about that soon'

"Oi! Riva, are you okay?" asked boy worried "having strange dreams again?"

"Yes, Abarai-san. I can't get decent sleep with those strange dreams"

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"No, but please, don't tell anyone yet. If it will be something important I will say my brother and ask him for help" she plead red haired boy still shaken after her strange dream.

"Okay. I will stay quiet for now, but if it will not stop I will be forced to tell captain Kuchiki. I am his lieutenant after all"

She nodded quietly. It was really strange seeing parts of life or so called life of people she did not know. Sometimes she saw Rukia with them. It was distant, but warm.

Riva and Renji went back to their usual work in 6th division. Renji left her alone working on paperwork he was lazy to do and they needed to finish it by the end of day and deliver to 1st, 8th and 13th divisions.

She was working on paperwork and sighed constantly from boring work. "Abarai-san is so annoying. He is fighting somewhere and left me do his boring work. And I know I have to save his ass from captain Kuchiki or it can end badly."

"Riva" said strict voice in front of her. Girl jumped from her chair screaming low 'kyaa' until she saw guy long black hair and white captain robes. She calmed down a bit after seeing who disturbed her

"What is it captain Kuchiki-san?" she asked politely

"Where is Abarai-kun? I need him here now" said captain in a low voice

"I'm sorry, he left moments ago. I can go find him if you want me to." She answered.

He only nodded and went out from room. Riva could breathe easier after he left. Her captain always gave aura of person 'do not mess with me'. It was hard talking to him, but Riva tried to try and accept the way he is.

After getting up from her place she runs out from room searching Renji. After few minutes she was him training with few unseated division members.

"Abarai-san!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear her.

'Huh?" he turned around to see who was calling him. Then he was white haired girl running to him. She stopped next to him trying to catch her breath.

"Captain Kuchiki-san is searching for you. He was in a foul mood so I suggest you to hurry up" she answered.

Boy cursed under his breath, thanked Riva and left as fast as he could. People who were training with Renji started leaving one by one after losing their training idol. She sighed and went back to the building when saw hell butterfly thing and sitting on her hand. He gave message that shocked her badly "Rapid growth of hollows in Karakurachou town and there was spotted menos grante"

She did not listed message further, because she already knew outcome of it. Girls hands started to freeze, same as her body. Riva did not know what to do. She needed to tell someone about it and only person he thought about. Ukitake.

Without thinking she ran out of 6th division place and run toward 13th all the time thinking about stuff that happened in her dream.

'I can't understand. It's just dream. Then how the hell it's happening in real life!?' she was so confused and scared at the same time, only thing that was left is to tell her brother about repeating dreams about people she did not know or knew but they looked different.

She burst though door to her brother's office and saw him working there and lifting his eyes from papers when he saw her.

"What happened Riva-chan?" he asked worried about his sister leaving his work behind and coming closer to her.

"Ukitake-san…" she started "I don't understand. I am confused..."

She started slowly trying to find words how to tell about it. He placed his big hand on her hair smiling warmly.

"calm down and tell me all about it"

Ukitake pushed her inside and let her get comfortable before talking again. 'I never saw her so shaken up. Something must going on and it can't be good' though he before his thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"I see strange dreams."

He blinked few times

"Dreams about people I never met. It sounds like I am watching movie about people lives from human world. So I thought it was just a dreams until today.."

She took a deep breath until talking again.

"Today I dreamt about menos grante attacking that town and few hours later it really happened…"

"What!?" asked shocked Ukitake "when did that start?"

"It started after Shiba-san death, but I thought it was just trauma" she said ashamed at herself. Ukitake understood her and calmed down a bit.

"you should have come sooner. I would want to help you."

"I… I did not want you to worry about me to much…" she lowered her head watching ground.

Ukitake smiled at her and waited for a few moments "you know. I never saw you bother. Actually I always wanted to you relay on me more. So I happy that you finally come to me"

Riva stared at his eyes confused at first, but later blushed. Ukitake started laughing from her. White haired girl left as big rock was lifted from her shoulders and she hugged Ukitake saying almost heard 'thank you' before falling asleep in his hands. Man smiled at her and lifting her from chair placed on sofa which was in the room and got back to his work.

_Byakuya stood near stabbed shinigami like boy with orange hair. Taking a quick look at him Byakuya turns back to black haired girl_

_"I see now, Rukia. This boy resembles __**him**__, a lot._

_…_

_'DON'T MOVE! Don't… even try to move… one step from there…! If… you try to follow me…! I will never forgive you…!_

_…_

_'Do you really think.. That there's no other way to get into soul society? Asked blond haired man with striped hat._

_…_

_Boy was injured and rushing man to tell him something_

_'Of course I'll tell you. However under __**one**__ condition. Starting now, for __**ten days**__ you will learn how to fight properly with me.'_

_…_

_'I will save Rukia even if I will need defeat all shinigami's in soul society'_

_…_

_'is he strong?' asked spiked haired man with eye patch_

_…_

_'Aizen Sousuke that you know never existed to begin with!' said glassed man with evil grin on his face_

"ahh!" she shot up from sofa breathing heavy.

"Riva-chan! Bad dream again?"

She said nothing and tried to recall everything in her brain what she saw.

"Riva-chan! What's wrong?" he asked even more worries than before kneeling next to her

"Aizen..." she started "Aizen traitor."

* * *

_Nyah! I know I was bored living all week without internet so I written a LOT. Anyway after I started writing I understood that imagining and writing is two different things. Writing is 10 times harder xD Anyway hope youenjoyed it XD_

_I do not own Bleach, nor its character. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I own only. Riva Ukitake_

_Chittsu._


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Riva-chan! What's wrong?" he asked even more worries than before kneeling next to her_

_"Aizen..." she started "Aizen traitor."_

* * *

"What?" that's all what Ukitake could say to his sister "are you sure?"

"Positive" she answered shaking "I just don't have evidence to prove it. Just my dreams"

She was shaking badly after dream. Ukitake hugged her tightly trying to calm down girl. He saw his 3rd seat officer came to room, but shooed him out when another saw that something was wrong, because they never saw her show weakness in anyone presence. It took hour for her to calm down and she finally let go of Ukitake

"I am fine now Ukitake-san. Thank you very much." It sounded more like she was trying to make herself believe that.

"Tell me more about what you saw? I know what I should not ask you, but I need to know"

Riva looked at her brothers eyes 'I never can lie to him' though girl. She breathed out and started talking.

"In my dreams I often see boy with orange hair and his friends. He met Rukia in human world and apparently when he's family got attacked she tried to have him and almost died. Then she gave him powers to protect everyone. Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-san will go retrieve her and will be back with her tonight. They will almost kill boy and after he recovers he, with his group, will come to save Rukia from execution" She told everything slowly.

"Wha…?" Ukitake was speechless.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe something like that is happening." She stayed quiet for few moments until she made up her mind what to do next "I will join them if that really will happen as I saw."

"What? No!" yelled Ukitake

"Brother! I know you are worried, but I know that all this execution stuff is part of… traitors plan" she could not even try to say Aizen's name again. "If I stay here and work with shinigami's I know I will be hunted down easily by traitors. I don't want to risk"

"We should say to Yamamoto-san"

"Say what?! I am crazy and in my dreams saw that one of his loyal captains betraying him? They will kill me there and then. I will train those ten days and leave before they come and meet them outside of city. That's the only way I see how to do it" she lowered her head "I want to protect people I love"

Ukitake could not say anything about it as much as he wanted to protest. Clenching his fists he spat.

"Fine, but you will be training with me hard until then. I will get Byakuya to let you off for now."

'That's all I can do now' thought sadly Ukitake.

"Thank you, brother" she gave him one of rare pretty smiles she got. He sighed

"Why you started calling me brother just now? Though it do sounds good" he laughed seeing her join in.

.

Just as predicted next day Rukia was back in Soul Society and thrown into jail in 6th division barracks until judgment will be given by Center46. Ukitake already had no reason to not believe Riva and sent her to Byakuya to get his letter saying she will be staying with him for 10 days. All was left to get Byakuya approval…

Riva knocked on his office door and stood there until heard clear 'come in'. She went inside and bowed.

"Captain Kuchiki-san. I got letter from Ukitake-san. He asked me to give you"

Byakuya slowly lifted his head from his work and looked at letter in Riva's hand. He took it without another word and readed. There was silence between them until she heard his voice.

"You can go now and be back when you will be free" he said in monotone voice. She bowed and wanted to leave, but heard voice behind her again. "and on your way you can meet Rukia if you want. Don't think you will see her before execution"

Riva's eyes widened, but tried to stay composed and she bowed quickly again saying 'thank you very much' before dashing out of the office. Running down corridors she was happy that captain let her go meet her friend before leaving 'he is not so bad as I thought he is' thought Riva. When she reached her destination Riva saw few guards.

"Captain Kuchiki let me meet prisoner Rukia-san" she said in calm and composed voice. They just nodded and let her inside. When she got inside she already saw read headed lieutenant and another shinigami with him. She went straight to last cell where all movements were.

"That guy is your **big brother**. There's no way he would just stand by and watch you die." Said composed Renji.

"He will kill Rukia-san" said Riva interrupting they talk.

They both looked at her. Renji was shocked to see her, but Rukia was really happy.

"Riva-chan. It's nice to see you" she tried to sound happy

"No need to pretend everything is fine Rukia-san. I can see that" she said to Rukia. Riva reached cell and stood on another side of cell from Renji. "I really wanted to see you before I leave on training with Ukitake-san. I already got permission from Captain Kuchiki."

"What? He just let you off like that?" asked amazed Renji.

"It's not like world will turn around without me being around." Joked Riva making them both smile. "Abarai-san? Could you leave me and Rukia-san to talk for a bit? I don't know when I will see her later"

Renji understood what she was talking about so with nod started leaving saying goodbye to Rukia. When red haired lieutenant left Rukia stood up and sat next to bars where was already sitting Riva. They both stayed quiet in a comfortable silence for a bit until Riva broke it.

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo good person?" asked suddenly Riva.

"Wha…? How do you know about him!?" Rukia was staring at Riva shocked.

"I know all about your travels in human world, Rukia-san. I saw them in my dreams and I knew day before that you will be brought here. Shocking isn't it?" she smiled a little.

Rukia was to shocked to say anything so after minute Riva started talking again.

"He will come after you… and … I will help them to save you Rukia-san. I won't let traitors to get what they want or will die trying." She said determinate.

"But I begged him not to come!" she almost screamed.

"Would you not go if you knew someone dear to you will be killed? Did you stay back quietly watching **him** to die? I will not."

Rukia bit her lip remembering person who was dear to her.

"I will protect you and humans who will come. My brother will help me as much as he can. I know I can trust him." Riva smiled a bit letting Rukia see that everything is under control.

"I know. Just please. Don't die…" begged girl her friend.

"I won't. Unless until I make everyone believe you should not be killed." She assured.

"Thank you…"

That was last words she heard from Rukia before leaving. Now it was time for hardcore training to get strong if she wants to save even one soul in Soul Society. Those ten days got into routine when she began: wake up from nightmares, eat, train, meditate, train, eat, sleep… Everyday her training partners changed because Ukitake was too sick to train her, but most of the time it was either Zaraki Kenpachi or one of his seated officers, or Abarai Renji.

Riva didn't see how time slide past her and it was already last day of training. Today she woke up early without any dream and got ready for training. 'I still got few hours till Zaraki would come and try to kill her, I mean train me. I should go take a walk and meditate.' She thought and went out from her and Ukitake house to the woods not far from here. He walked down the small road until she got into clearing. There was river running down from high cliff. This place was relaxing. Riva always remembered it when she was training with Kaien here or just talking on her free time. Sometimes Rukia would join them too. Girl sighed.

'I miss Shiba-san a lot. At the time like this… his positive attitude and smile would brighten his place at least for a bit, but I won't see it ever again' depressing thoughts hunted girls mind

"Thinking about him again?" asked voice behind her

Riva jumped up a bit from the voice behind her. She turned around to see person she thought will never see here.

"Captain Kuchiki. What brings you here to this distant place far away from 6th division?" asked she trying to look as composed as she could in front of her captain.

"I was leading hollow hinting mission last night. I was on my way back to mansion after making sure everything is under control. I just felt your reiatsu here." He said calmly looking at unconvinced girl. "Why are you looking like that? I can't check on my subordinate when he is away for 9 days?"

Riva was taken aback from a blunt answer from her captain. It was one of the rare times when he actually showed that he cared about her at all and did not treat her as dirt on the shoe.

"No, I am sorry for asking such annoying question Captain Kuchiki. You must be tired after staying up all night today. I do not want to hold you back any longer" she said quickly standing up and bowing in respect.

"If I only wanted to see how you were doing I would never make my presence known" he stated obvious. "Hope you are not connected with one of your crazy ideas you get sometimes Riva?"

"Um... no it's nothing like that. I just wanted to learn some things Ukitake-san wanted to teach me. Sometimes I don't feel worth staying at anyone's side with skills I have now" She did not lie about last part that was indeed true.

Byakuya looked at her for few moments. Silence was getting uncomfortable and they both felt it, though neither of them wanted to break it until they felt familiar reiatsu of 11th division captain. Riva turned around to where she left captain and heard loud yell

"OI, BRAT! Get your ass here now!"

'He's in bad mood this morning. Great!' she sighed and turned around to say goodbye to her captain, but he was already gone.

'One more day.. Just one more day until hell will break loose. I think I am waiting for it more than meeting Zaraki-san now… oh joy!'

* * *

_Hello again everyone~_

_I wanted to push story to the main action, but I thought leaving this chapter like that was the best ending I could get xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_I do not own Bleach, nor its character. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I own only. Riva Ukitake_

_Chittsu._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After hellish training with Zaraki Riva "wobbling" went back to her and Ukitake manor. She was greeted by few guards and servants. She politely greeted them back and went to her room. First thing she done was collapse on the ground and lay there.

'Tomorrow everything will start. I should leave today if I want to make myself look as much unsuspicious as I can… I am scared to leave brother alone, but I know what I must do…'

"I am pathetic…" she said out loud

"Well it indeed looks quiet strange to see lady of this house lying flat on the ground" chuckled voice behind her.

Riva got startled by voice and shot up from the ground whining in pain from sudden movements. She saw Ukitake leaning on the doorway looking at her amused.

"I assume Kenpachi-san gave it all he had for the last lesson." He was smiling in his usual radiant smile looking paler than before.

"Yeah… I could barely make it back home" she smiled back at him. "I am sorry for showing you this pathetic side of me Ukitake-san"

"Riva. I think we went through this thing already. It's 'brother' for you" he said crossing arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry! Brother..." she corrected herself seeing his smile coming back. "I will be leaving after bit of rest"

"I see…"

It was awkward silence between two siblings. They both did not want to do what they needed, but it **had** to be done. Ukitake was struggling if it's good thing to let her go even if he did agree on her departure. Over the years when he find her as a student in one of faraway districts he got attracted to girl he later adopted to Ukitake family. No one thought about her as 'adopted sister of Ukitake Jyuushiro', but as "Ukitake Jyuushiro sister Riva'. No one remembered that she was once dirty girl from a dirty place, but now she was choosing life of a criminal to save people. It was frustrating he could not do anything to stop it.

"I don't want you to leave" said sincerely older Ukitake sibling. "If I could stop it, I would lock you up in jail, seal your zampaktou and make you stay there till everything will end. But I can't be so selfish to you"

"I am sorry" she looked to the ground knowing this was all her fault.

"Just promise me you will take care of yourself and won't die and try to make friends with people you will meet. Don't be sad, eat well and try not to kill anyone!" she giggled by the end of his talk.

"Don't worry brother. I will eat, sleep, fight and make friends and I certainly will come back to you. Who will be your guardian angel when I am not there?" she asked her brother staring right into his eyes.

"Indeed." He smiled back at her. "Now off you go to baths. You stink from sweat."

She blushed madly yelling 'she is not stinking' but Ukitake already make his way out not wanting to say goodbye. She took long shower cleaning all the dirt and grass from her hair and body, then changed into fresh shinigami robe and packed main stuff she would need on her mission. After checking one more time she went out from house into west part of ryuutamashikai district. She met few captains on her way, but no one questioned her where she was going. She always left today every year after 13th division lieutenant death. It was his death anniversary.

When she reached west district she was greeted by happy gatekeeper.

"Riva-chan! It good to see you again this year too" He greeted her smiling.

"Yes it is Jidambou-san" She answered politely. "I should make my way to Shiba-san now. I don't want to be too late or she will be angry I am bothering her so late."

"Kuukaku-sama really doesn't like bothersome people. Did she accept you in all those years? "He asked concerned

"At first no, but later she got tired kicking me out every year and lets me come and pray for Shiba-san" she said giving a small smile to him.

He just nodded not knowing what more he could say to sad girl. He knew she thought about Shiba Kaien as her second brother and he felt sorry for her loss. After bowing slightly girl went further away from ryuutamashikai to Kuukaku house. Trip did not tale long, but it was peaceful. As every year she was greeted by guards who leaded her inside to meet Shiba household head. Kuukaku was in her usual room drinking her midday sake.

"Good day Shiba-san" greeted with bow politely Riva.

"Oh. It's you again" said annoyed woman. "Your back this year once again I see... and I thought I won't see you here anymore. "

She was smirking already. After all those years she not only did not hate this girl, but actually started liking her.

"I do not break my promises. I said I will come back here every year unless I am dead or in coma. Still don't think anything other would stop me from coming even if I needed to crawl" She joked.

Kuukaku snicked imagining that sight.

"I don't even want to see it. I have enough of troublesome people in here. I believe you came here before my brother comes back home"

Riva was amused how sharp the woman was. Girl always took time when youngest Shiba family member was out not to make troubles for family leader. After his brothers murder he despised all shinigami's and wanted to kill them.

"Yes. I always want to meet him, but holding back. I know he hates shinigami's badly, but remembering how Shiba-san talked fondly of his family I regret not meeting him. I'm sorry." She apologized feeling awkward.

"gah! Stop apologizing already. My brother is young and dumb. He will grow up someday. And it's annoying seeing you with that pitiful sour face. I want to smack it so badly." She pointed

Girl smiled at Kuukaku. Woman never changed her way of talking. Kuukaku did not blame girl for anything and knew she could do nothing, just keep her promise.

"Shiba-san. Today I came not only for that though." She started. Woman lifted her eyes from drink she got in her hand again. "It's kind of complicated"

"Really complicated?" Woman asked. Girl could only nod. There was silence for few seconds.

"Tell me about it. I love complicated stuff!" she grinned.

Girl let sigh of relief after hearing this.

"Although, I don't know where to begin… Guess I should start from the main point. Soul Society got twisted place. Inside there are traitors and I know I need to work alone to proof that."

"What?" Kuukaku was taken aback by what girl started telling. "When why you did not go to head captain or anyone other, but me?"

"I would… My brother wanted to state it to captain's right the moment when I learned that, but I got no real proof to give. And you are indeed person who can help the most. Day after tomorrow here will come 2 humans with strange powers, quincy, human boy with shinigami powers leaded by Shinouin Yoruichi-san. I want to join them in invading soul society." Girl said everything so fast that it was even hard to believe at first. Kuukaku even dropped her glass with sake staring at girl.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Girl nodded.

"They will come soon?" Girl nodded again.

"And you knew that before it even happened?" Girl nodded at woman's statement again. There was silence in the room. She was thinking hard about what she has just heard. It was indeed hard to believe, but when she pointed even time and who will come was indeed scary. She sighed "Okay. I will help you all if they indeed will come."

Kuukaku saw relief on the girls face. She smiled brightly and bowed to woman in respect. They stayed there for a bit until Riva left on her journey.

_It was rainy day. Sky was dark and foggy. There stood people dressed in black staring at grave. Black haired woman tried so surpass tiers and boy next to her was crying. Bit further away from them stood white haired man hugging white haired girl who was grieving silently not wanting to disturb anyone. Man was holding her hard not wanting her to faint from this bad memory._

_'God, why it is not a dream?' girl plead in her mind. _

Riva run down the woods knowing place she wanted to reach. It took her few hours to do so. She reached big clearing and further away was big cave it was looking plain and calm, but to her this place was always disgusting, it was place where her most important person died. She never saw how it happened, but when she was let out from jail first thing she done was to go here. She leaned into the tree what was standing on her side. She was surpassing her tears.

"Shiba-san… I came this year too… I know you would hit me, yell at me, drag me away from here, but I can't stop myself. Sometimes I feel I am chained to this place and don't know if there will come someone who will save me from this...

Today I met your sister again. Rukia-san is getting executed for saving ryoka boy in human world for giving her powers to him. I asked your sister for help. She agreed if they really will come… After so many years she came to trust me. Now I see small part of life you treasured so much… Sadly you are not here to see it…"

She stood there quietly watching place in front of her. She heard no answer.

"I wish you were here Kaien-san…" She slid down to the ground and sat there not wanting to move from her spot.

* * *

_Drama all around~ I know I know. In next chapter my lil girl finally meets Ichigo and his group xD_

_I do not own Bleach, nor its character. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I own only. Riva Ukitake_

_Chittsu._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_…_

_'What is that? So you're the ones who did in , huh? If that's the case, then I'll have to make your deaths __**extra**__ bloody. I'm arrancar no.6, Grimmjaw' yelled amused blue haired man with part of hollow mask on his face_

_…_

_Boy with orange hair was staring at 8 people above him. All had swords with them. One in the middle with blond hair and creepy smile was amused_

_'Ichigo… So, are you determined, now on becoming one of us?'_

_…_

_'Are you afraid of me, woman?' asked dark haired man with number 4 on his chest and hole in his neck._

_'I am not afraid…"_

_…_

_Ulquiorra_

_…_

_Kaien_

_…_

_"Please, Ichigo, live…"_

…

..

.

She woke up in cold sweat from a loud crash somewhere around Soul Society, 5 different reiatsu landed in this world.

'So they came…"

Riva found herself sleeping next to the tree. It was scary how her dreams were always true and it scared her people she never saw in her whole life.

'Ulquirra… I don't know him, yet… I know his name... '

Girl shook her head and looked around the place. She was still not far from Kaien's death place. Today was bright day. Riva thought it would be the best to train for a bit. More like to show Kaien how strong she got this year. She unleashed her sword and run over the sword. There were 5 petals. She still did not why she had flower on her sword, but if it was there it went something.

_'Good to see you again Riva!'_ yelled cheerful voice in her head

_'Stop it Tsuki-san. You're too loud'_ she mumbled.

_'Oh come on… and I went through all trouble yesterday to stay quiet. You should thank me'_ snorted spirit at her.

_'Yes, yes... Thank you, oh lady of the darkness!'_ Riva grouched.

_'Grumpy, aren't we? Haha'_ her spirit made fun of her again _'Anyway, I think you want to know about those petals on your sword. Well… I would not recommend you to use it like… __**ever**__.'_

Spirit sounded serious, which happened if it only was something really serious.

_'Is it really that bad?'_ asked girl. _'What I should not do to not trigger it?'_

_'To die or try to revive anyone.'_

Girl was taken aback for what her spirit said. Of the entire thing she knew she never expected **that**.

_'What do you mean revive!? Have you been hiding this from me for more than 40 years?!'_ she screamed at her spirit.

_'Yes and I would hide it the rest of my life if I knew you won't need to know that, but as those ryoka kids came… I think you should know. If you will be killed you will revive 5 times or you can use it to save someone' _spirit started.

_'But that's awesome skill! So many good shinigami's could be saved.' _She stopped for the moment_ 'he would be saved…'_

_'Yes, but there is side effect you know.'_ Girl listened until spirit continued _'you will lose one of your 5 senses each time when one petal disappears. You can't choose which one it will be and it will never come back.'_

Riva now knew that it was power she could never mess up with, but they both knew if there was time she would use it without fail. Riva shook bad thoughts out of her head and went to her usual stamina and reiatsu control practices. She was swinging her sword while concentrating all her reiatsu into one spot or blocking it completely making her breath reckless. After few hours she collapsed on the ground to take some rest her thoughts still drifting to Kaien and ryoka kids she will join tomorrow. It was scary as much as she knew and as much she wanted to say to them. She left like she knew them all they life, but that was too strange to tell about. She sighed trying not to think anymore though her thoughts drifted back and forth from her life in soul society and how she would have to deal with her friends inside.

"agh! I can't take this anymore. I need rest" she yelled loudly.

Laying there she went into another strange dream in her 'second world'

...

_She was looking at Byakuya when he held his zanpaktou in his hand. He was really pissed and was staring right into her eyes._

_'Why are you so damn complicated? Why you can't follow rules?' he asked._

_'I only can protect what I believe is right to protect. Even if that means later I will get death penalty.' She said to Byakuya. 'I would give my life for you too if I needed protection'_

_'Well then, you should die here then.' He said calming down and lifting his sword 'scatter Senbonzakura'_

_'NOOO!' screamed Ukitake's voice behind Byakuya._

...

She woke with the loud scream. It was already midday. She cursed mentally knowing ryoka group should have already be at Kuukaku place. She stood up quickly picking up her stuff again, placing her zanpaktou back to her place on her waist and taking her bag with her before leaving. One last time she turned back to look at the serenity

'I will be leaving now Shiba-san'

She ran as fast as she could, but she knew she will reach Kuukaku place only at nightfall. And indeed when she reached Kuukaku place it was already dark, only lone moon was source of light. No one was outside and she breathed sight of relief. When she stepped closer to big dark metal cannon she heard voice on the other side of it.

"Sorry onii-san… I... I'm going to help a shinigami… Like the one that killed you."

Riva's heart tighted after hearing Kuukaku voice. She was feeling guilty for asking her for help

"But then… If you were still alive… And I didn't do anything for them you would probably scold me, huh? You always loved the shinigami and at the end… died as a shinigami. What should I do?" she asked sadly looking at the sky

"That only your heart can answer" said Riva finally building enough courage to step from the shadows. "Now we can only assume what they would do, but if we feel it's right to do when we should have no doubt in our actions"

Kuukaku was startled by voice in front of her, but she relaxed as soon as she saw white haired girl there. She smiled a bit trying to look happy.

"Good evening Shiba-san" she bowed slightly

"Ah… it's you. I was wondering when you will finally show up. They are kind of ager to see you" she joked.

"You told them about me? I mean you're brother would kill me if I show up there now" she said with straight and bit trembling voice.

"I only told them that 'there will be one more person joining you with more information than you can imagine'. They do not know who you are." Kuukaku said calmly slipping her drink into her mouth.

"I bet they will end up half killing me when I show up before I even manage to talk. They are hot-headed" she joked.

"Oh you can't even imagine how hard is to deal with those brats" she answered annoyed.

They both laughed until they felt inhuman burst of reiatsu. They both knew who had this abnormal level of reiatsu. Kuukaku jumped on her feet's

"What is that brat doing!?" she yelled.

"I think we should go before he will destroy your place completely" Riva said calmly. One thing she got from Ukitake family is her calm manners and logical side in dangerous situations.

Kuukaku and Riva ran down to Shiba mansion downstairs. Kuukaku was leading way. Riva saw on the ground sitting boy with scarf on his head, another boy really tall for his age with dark hair stood at the side of him and behind them as shorter boy with dark hair and girl with orange hair. They all were freaked out. Kuukaku reached boy who sat on the ground

"What happened!?' she yelled, but got no answer "What happened, Ganjyu!?"

She yelled louder, but got no answer again

"I said, what happened!?" snapped Kuukaku at her brother trying not to grab him.

"So… Sorry, sis…" he started panicking "I… I just taught him my shortcut, and… it ended up like this… I didn't expect…"

Kuukaku did not listen anything till the end and burst the door open. She saw boy floating in the air big reiatsu shield over him. Boy was struggling from big power he needed to control.

"Hey, idiot! What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled getting boys attention to herself "Focus and refine your energy already!"

Boy tried to do it and power was starting to grow weaker until it got to small round shield around him. All his friends and Ganjyu was staring at boy in awe.

"I did it!" yelled cheerful voice.

"Oh… Oh right, Kurosaki-kun!" cheered loud girly voice

"Yeah! Yeah!" he yelled happy

"You idiot! Don't loose your concentration!" yelled Kuukaku pointing at him.

He only could say 'huh…?' from shock and confusion he was getting. Kuukaku went inside pissed kicking and hitting boy with orange hair and her brother yelling at them with all her might. All ryoka's friends were standing and laughing from the side happy that boy finally mastered technique. Riva was looking at them amused and holding back her laugh until she could not hold it back and burst laughing out loud. Everyone stopped and turned around to her. Kuukaku just remembered about her guest.

"Oh, Riva. I almost forgot about you" She said calming down in instant

Others did not react same. They all took battle stances and was ready to attack her. She was still giggling , but tried to calm down.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!?" yelled orange haired boy pointing finger at her.

"Inoue-san, Ishida-san, Yasutora-san, youngest Shiba-san and Kurosaki-san. It's nice to meet you all" she bowed slightly before standing back straight smiling at them.

"I am your guardian angel."

* * *

_Good evening~_

_I know I can update only on weekends so I always do that when I get back home XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it n.n_

_I do not own Bleach, nor its character. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I own only. Riva Ukitake_

_Chittsu._


End file.
